


Sweet Dreams, Vitya ❤️

by VodkaNikiforehead



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Accident, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Tears., Victuri, im fucking dead, sad af, this honestly made me cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaNikiforehead/pseuds/VodkaNikiforehead
Summary: Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov get into a terrible car accident.  This is the aftermath.





	1. Vitya~

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this, honestly. This is my second fanfiction, hopefully you like it. I think I might add more chapters when I feel like people are actually enjoying it.

Yuri stared across the almost empty room of the hospital, he was in such pain, but didn't reveal it to the nurse who was next to him. The nurse opened her mouth to speak, but then she hesitated. She looked at Yuri's face, pity in her eyes.  
"Visiting hours are 3-6pm, Mr Katsuki." She finally managed to say, picking up the tray of barely eaten food and escorting it out the room. She turned her head to Yuri before leaving the room.  
"You should maybe eat some more..." 

Yuri just stared at the wall, he hardly listened to what the nurse had to say. He was filled with anger and fear.

Last night, Yuri and Victor got into a terrible car accident. They were driving home after a date that they had planned, unexpectedly, a drunk driver lost control of their vehicle and went crashing into their car. His anger was towards that drunk driver, who had no major injuries and didn't face charges since he had "mental issues". And his fear was that Victor, his lover, would not make it.

Yuri could feel a heavy cast on one of his arms, a bandage on his fore head, and cuts all over his skin. He was in pain, but he never cried. He just wanted to see Victor so badly. 

After a few hours of endlessly gazing at the wall in front of him, trying to fall asleep, the same nurse walked in with a wheel chair. She smiled slightly and said "Do you want to see him?" 

Yuri didn't hesitate at all, his mouth spread into a wide grin, and he nodded happily. The nurse helped him up out of the hospital bed, lifting him ever so gently so she wouldn't harm the skater. After getting Yuri comfortable in the wheel chair, she proceeded to push Yuri out the door, and into the hallway.

He would later meet eyes with a few other nurses, they smiled and a few waved upon Yuri's gaze. They finally reached the room where Victor was resting. The nurse lowered down to Yuri's level and grinned. "Ready?" She giggled, she stood up and opened the door.

Yuri was surprised to see that Victor had no bandages, only a band aid on his nose and on his fingers. Yuri was relieved, until he saw his legs. Victor's once beautiful legs that helped him glide peacefully across the ice were completely bandaged and in a thick cast. Yuri's eyes widened at the sight.

The nurse pushed Yuri over to Victor's side, Victor was sleeping, but not for long. Victor opened his eyes, slightly blinded by the impact of light. He was confused, just a minute ago, he had been in terrible agony, and now he's staring at Yuri's face, on a bed. Victor opened his mouth to speak, and sat up. Before he spoke, he let out a painful grunt. Yuri held Victor's cheeks and said "Don't move so much..."

The nurse left the room with a simple "I'll give you some privacy".

The nurse left the room, and Victor lowered down, resting his head on the pillow. He looked into Yuri's eyes, tears swelled up in his eyes. "It hurts... Yuri..." he cried. He started to sob quietly. Yuri reached his arms around Victor, hugging him gently trying not to cause any pain. "Victor... Don't worry, I'm here.." Yuri whispered, quietly into Victor's ear. Yuri's eyes also started to tear up. He silently cried into Victor's shoulder. Victor wailed, pinballs of tears leaking from his eye sockets.

Victor finally stopped crying, and let go of Yuri, wiping his nose with his middle finger. He sniffled a bit, and layed down. Yuri layed beside him, wrapping his arms around him.  
"I wont leave you... I wont leave you until you leave the hospital.."

He had never seen Victor cry so loudly, he had never seen that face that Victor made. The face of agony. 

"Yuri... you know what's strange...? When I saw the car out of control, and saw it crash into our car.... It looked as if my whole life was playing before me.." Victor stated, "I remembered some of the times we had together, thinking it was my last thought.... but... now I'm here..." 

Victor pressed his lips against Yuri's, before falling soundly asleep. His face was peaceful and pure looking. Yuri couldn't help but kiss his cheek, and stroke it.

"Sweet dreams.. Vitya~"


	2. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio comes over, and sees Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Woo! I decided to make chapter two sooner, since I like the story. I hope you enjoy.

Victor woke up to see Yuri resting his head on his chest, Yuri was still in a wheelchair, sleeping ever so soundly. Victor placed his hand on top of Yuri's head, he stroked his head and entwined his hair between his fingers. He lowered down and kissed Yuri gently on the forehead. 

Victor heard a faint knock on the door, followed by a "May I come in?"   
"Come in!" Victor said. Victor recognised the voice as the nurse, who had helped him earlier. The nurse opened the door, and walked in with a tray of food. There was a battered fish on the plate, accompanied with some fries and peas. Victor stared at the plate, and sighed. 

"Thanks..." he thanked the nurse, she replied with a gentle nod and a smile. She placed the tray of food on Victor's lap.

Yuri lifted his head, his glasses were wonky and his hair was a mess. He took off his glasses to wipe his eyes with his wrist, and then put them back on in place. Victor immediately became more happy, he smiled.  
"Good morning, Yuri~" He cooed, grinning sweetly.  
"G-Good morning.. Vitya..." Yuri said, still tired, by the looks of things. Victor smiled at the sight, Yuri was so cute like this. Not to mention the way he called Victor "Vitya".

The nurse finally spoke.   
"Mr Katsuki, you should maybe go to your bed, and sleep some more." She advised. Yuri reluctantly obliged, he frowned slightly, kissed Victor's lips. The nurse held the handles of Yuri's wheelchair and pushed him out the door, towards Yuri's room.

The nurse, half way through the corridor, opened her mouth to speak. She lowered her head down to Yuri's ear.  
"You can see him again, don't worry." She smiled.   
"Thank you.." Yuri thanked, smiling back at the nurse.

He finally reached the room, the nurse helped Yuri into his bed, made sure he was comfortable and left. He remembered what happened earlier, the sounds of Victor's cries ringed on in his ears. Every time he heard them in his head, he couldn't help but tear up slightly. 

Yuri spotted the wall clock, and pushed all his attention towards it, he couldn't see it very well, since it was the whole way across the room. It was 4:56pm, he thought it was later. Yuri was surprised that it was this early. He thought it was around 7pm. 

He grabbed his phone, which had somehow survived the crash. It only came out with a crack across the screen. He turned it on, and almost jumped when messages flooded his phone. They were all from Yurio. Yuri quickly put in his pin, and called Yurio back. Yurio picked up almost immediately.  
"Hey! Pig, where have you been?" Yurio shouted through the phone.  
"W-Wait.." Yuri stuttered, "You don't know?"   
"What do you mean?" Yurio angrily replied.  
"About... the accident.."   
"What? Wait... Yuri.. Where are you right now?"   
"Hospital..."  
"Holy shit. Ill be there in a bit, hang in there."

Yuri was surprised to see that Yurio actually wanted to see him, it wasn't normal for Yurio to be like this. 

Not even 10 minutes later, the nurse knocked on the door.   
"Mr Katsuki, you have a visitor." The nurse announced. She opened the door, before she could enter, Yurio bursted into the room. The speed walked over to Yuri and hugged him tightly.   
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He muttered, his head buried into Yuri's shoulder.   
"I couldn't... I was sleeping.." Yuri sighed.  
"Lazy."   
"Haha... I am injured." Yuri hadn't laughed in a whole day, he was happy that he got to laugh properly. He was delighted that Yurio, of all people, wanted to see him.


End file.
